


In loveliness of the dark

by Kamikaze_187



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Jerkguy/nerdguy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_187/pseuds/Kamikaze_187
Summary: "You better bring me back when we're done." he says as he puts the helmet over his head."Don't worry sweetheart, we'll be back before you know it, now climb up."
Relationships: Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	In loveliness of the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Some kinda weird AU oneshot where the soldier is a bike rider and the engineer is the cliche nerd guy who is attracted to the jerk.

There he was, lying in his bed, reading a book as every night before going to sleep, suddenly his phone begins to vibrate in his pocket, he took it to see what it was. he received a message from jake.  
  
J: are you ready and want to go for a ride? I found a good place where we can be... alone ;^).

D: at this time of night? What if when I am out they discover I am not at home? I'd be dead :o.

J: We are going to come back before they know it and here nothing happened, you'll see.

D: I just... I don't know. (blushing face).

J: come on, I know well you want it, though. Or do you want my trip to this place be a waist of time?

D: wait... are you here already?

J: look outside your window.

He looked out and could see the headlights of a motorcycle turning off and on in the distance in the middle of two trees.

J: tell me, yes?.

D: ...fine, you convinced me, I coming down in a moment.

Putting his phone in his pocket, he went to his closet and put on a blue coat, opened the window enough to be able to go out and climb the tree next to his window, closing it after leaving and put a lure on the bed for his parents if they try to enter since he knows very well they have a copy of the key to his room. This was not the first time he escape from the house to go and see Jake and go out with him for a while to do typical troubled teens things.

Being as quiet as possible, dell was able to skip pancake, his dog who was sleeping, without waking him up when he climbed the fence.

Jake was waiting for him beside his custom motorcycle, black and red with some very striking fire paints here and there, wearing dark glasses, black jacket and leather pants those like real bikers drivers use. When dell got close enough he threw the helmet that he never uses on himself, because helmets are for losers, but he always brings it with him so that dell can use it for his own safety. jake cares about the safety of his favorite shorty

"You better bring me back when we're done." he says as he puts the helmet over his head.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll be back before you know it, now climb up." dell climb behind jake and they get ready to go wherever jake plans to take him this time.

Dell wanted to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the trip because Jake said it was something special, but the excitement and impatience won.

"Where are we going jake?"  
"It's a surprise."  
"Come on, tell me, don't be bad."  
"Nope."  
"oh..."  
"Don't fell bad, darling, we will arrive in a blink, just one more turn to the streets, be patient."

They come to a barbed wire fence, Jake parked the motorcycle by hiding it in the middle of some bushes, to a small opening he has opens with the help of tweezers before. after crossing the wire fence they begin to travel in the middle of the dark forest, by instinct dell take jake's hand.

"We're here," Jake announces, releasing dell and running in front of what turned out to be one of those simple cars that did not have the top roof and to his surprise seemed to be in good condition. It was painted in a blood red "What do you think of it, it's great isn't it?"

"Just, wow, when did you find this beauty? it still work?"

"I found it two days ago in this same place when I was wandering around here after we won the game of the season, unfortunately it doesn't work anymore because it seems the engine is screwed up." Jake sounded somewhat happy and disappointed at the same time.

"And what do you plan to do with it."

"That is what I have not decided yet, at first glance it occurred to me to repair it and keep it but that would cost a lot of money and with my current job it would take some ages, so I thought about showing it to you to see if you can think of something better to do with this pile of junk." dell thinks about it while he gives it a look.

"Well... if all the other pieces still work, we could sell the spare parts, piece by piece and would earn more profit."

"That sounds like a great idea, but be sure to give me a percentage, after all I was the one who found it in the first place."

"Right, right" they giggled a little, then jake opened one of the back car doors for him, letting dell get into the vehicle first like a real gentleman. "Why thank you" Jake enter into the vehicle after him, then takes a box of cigarettes and a lighter out of his jacket pocket, places one between his lips, and offers one to dell who accepts it with pleasure, getting close enough with the cigarette between treir lips so he can light both at the same time with one flame of the lighter. They drag and blow the smoke in the sky at the same time, Dell chuckled.

Jake raised an eyebrow to him, "What's so funny?"

"God, my mother will be like crazy when she sees I am not in my room and she finds out that I am smoking cigarettes."

"And take for sure it will get worse if she finds out that you escape just to be with me tonight."

"Ha, my father would be much worse if he found out that his own son is gay and discover that you and I are together for much longer than he knows in a relationship." they both laughed too loudly because of how dell's parents are so strict to him to non let him see his friend and secret lover in their unrequited love And since dell's parents hate jake so much because they see him as a jerk who the only thing he knew is to cause some troubles, and some of those things are correct about is personality, but jake also have a unique characteristics and that's why dell fall for him. 

they start to make more jokes about how they will act and poor angry imitations of dell's parents would say to dell when they always argued to him.

Jake puts his arm around his lover and draws him closer to him, he lets himself yearn for the heat of the other and together they look at the starry sky in this quiet night in the middle of nowhere in a forest where no one can see or disturb them now they are all alone.

"Dell" dell glanced to his lover, who had removed his dark glasses and was able to fully see his beautiful face in the moonlight.

"I love you." he whisper and come close enough so he could touch the tip of his nose with his.

"I love you too." the lips crashed into each other for a couple of seconds and only parted to gasp for some oxygen between them. Dell close his eyes once again parting his lips once more waiting for another kiss, but jake didn't deliberate. Jake got up from his seat and stood in front of the driver's seat with both hands on the wheel and in a 'serious and professional tone' said the following words.

"Mr. Conagher, where would you like me to take you tonight?" Dell chuckled at the poor imitation of a taxi driver coming from Jake, then he get up and reach to his ear and whispered the following words.

"Give me a ride right to the stars my dear, if you please." dell drag him with both arms towards the back of the car again so they can start with the loving, quickly jake stretched out his arm to turn on the radio, which apparently it still had battery, somewhere where was playing a song that would give life to the environment.

can you get an idea of what happened next ;^).

**Author's Note:**

> I come to the bad idea of this short one day and then I said to myself 'hey, why don't you give it a try' so there. 
> 
> Now I hate myself... you all can hate me too if you want for make public this piece of writing.
> 
> Also, I think I started to like the name I gave the soldier 'Jake' knowing that his cannon name is Jane. but hell, my work, my names. So be it, for me his name (or least in my works) will be jake now and then.


End file.
